Here with you
by gleefan96
Summary: Stefan broke up with elena and left town but did he really want to break up with her or did somone make him. damon is there for elena and helps her with stefan being gone. in the ean whole will she pick stefan or damon? not good at summary but please read


**Another's** **note:** This is my second story and my first Damon and Elena story. Please tell me what you think of this first chapter and if you want me to continue this story.

"Elena we really need to talk." Stefan said. Stefan was driving Elena home from school.

"What is it Stefan?"

"I really think we should… break up." Shock and horror appeared in Elena face. She did not see that one coming at all. "What do you mean we should break up, what brought this up all of a sudden we where fine this morning when you picked me up for school what happen between this morning and know!" Elena did not know she was yelling in tell she saw the shock on Stefan's face.

"Elena just calm down." Stefan said calmly

"Don't tell me to calm down and you still have not answered my question why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because I need a break from you and am also leaving town." Elena did not say anything to that. The rest of the ride back to Elena's house was quite.

When Stefan drop Elena off at her house she got out of the car and slammed the car door Stefan rolled down the passengers window "Elena one more thing please don't coming looking for me." With that he drove away. Elena ran inside and up the stairs before anyone could see her. When she got to her room she cried herself to sleep.

_I have gone somewhere. _

_Please do not come looking for me. Take care of Elena and make sure she does not come looking for me either._

_ Stefan_

Damon was looking at the note his idiot brother left. What is Stefan thinking how could do this to Elena. Suddenly Damon needed a drink. While he was pouring himself a cup he heard a sound, a sound outside he know it was not an animal so he put the bottle down and went to see what it was.

Elena woke up around midnight. She could not go back to sleep so she went outside to take a walk and to clear her head. She knows she should not go outside but she had to.

She started walking, she did not know where she was going but she keep walking anyway and of course her feet lead her to the Salvatore boarding house. Elena turned around and walked into the forest by the house.

I still can't believe Stefan broke up with me. Elena thought. She was about to cry again when she heard a sound behind her. Elena didn't even look behind her she just started running. Someone grab her arm, she tried to pull it away but the grip was strong. "Elena Elena stop its me." Elena turned around and to meet light blue eyes. "Damon?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I need to clear my head so I went for a walk." Elena said

"At midnight? You know how unsafe that is."

"I can take care of myself Damon so leave me alone." Elena started to walk again but Damon stopped her, picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Damon put me down! "Elena shouted. "Not going to happen." Damon said.

She was about to tell him to put her down again but he started running and in less then five seconds they where in the boarding house and he seat her down on the couch. She gave him a dirty look and he just smirked at her and went into the kitchen and came out with a glass of alcohol. He offered some to Elena. Elena shook her head and said "Damon are you trying to get me drank so you could seduce me?"

"Elena you think so low of me." They both started laughing. Then suddenly Elena's face went sad. "What wrong Elena?"

"He's really gone inset he?" Damon just nodded his head.

"It's still hard for me to believe he's really gone." Elena looked like she was about to cry. "You know you can cry if you want." Damon said. Elena just nodded her head and started to cry into Damon's shoulder

An hour latter Elena was asleep her head on Damon's lap. Damon was looking at Elena sleeping face and wondering how Stefan could do this to Elena. Damon got up and carried Elena upstairs. He ignored the erg to put her in his room and put her into Stefan's room. That would be her chose if she wanted to go into his room. He went into his room and went to sleep.

Stefan was driving and thinking of what he did to Elena. He could not believe he did that, but he had to. He pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car.

"Hello Stefan."

"Hello Katherine" Stefan said in a doll voices.

"So…did you break up with her?"

"Yes I did know your not going to heart her or Damon right."

Oh Stefan I wasn't even going to touch Damon. As for Elena I won't lay a finger on her as long as you come with me.

"I will."

"Well let's get in the car and go then." Stefan got back into the car. He new this was just another one of Katharine's games and he was playing right into it but he did not care as long as Elena was safe he did not care.

**Another's note:**I hope you guys liked it. Please view if I at lest get 5 views I will start writing the next chapter. 


End file.
